dechefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
UPatch 1.0.8
UPatch 1.0.8 is here ''' http://forums.heavengames.com/redir/http%3A//aoe.heavengames.com/dl-php/showfile.php%3Ffileid%3D2477 You must uninstall 1.0.7 or previous versions of UPatch before installing 1.0.8. '''The changelog below includes full list of differences from 1.0.7. The list of changes in post 1 (on the top) is updated for 1.0.8, but is now showing only the most important changes! The total full list of changes (since the beginning) can be found here. Few people read everything and there are many who decide I've made too many changes, just because the list looks huge, not realizing that 3/4 of these are bug fixes or changes that are unavoidable (like Random Maps). Not to mention that official projects (like AoF:HD or even ROR itself) don't even include smaller data changes in their documentation. Changelog 1.0.7 --> 1.0.8: - Gold Mines to 450 Gold (previously 480; default 400) - Hunting is now 13% faster than default. - Plow to +15% farmer work rate. - C. Trireme to 135 HP (was 150, default 120). - Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry attack 8% faster (this is similar to AOE2, where cavalry have faster attack reload than infantry). - Catapracts attack 10% faster; attack value restored back to default 12 (was 13 in 1.0.7). Comment: that practically means that Catapract is approximetely the same as in 1.0.7. - Camels attack 4% faster. - Scythe Chariots attack 10% slower. - Changes in unit creation time: 10% slower to create: Bowman, Horse Archer, Heavy Horse Archer; 15% slower to train: Improved/Composite Bowman, Chariot Archers. Comment: These are in addition to the already present changes from 1.0.7: catapults are 10% slower to create; Elephants and Priests are 15% slower to create. - Slingers have +1 attack bonus for Chariot Archers and Horse Archers. - Towers are built 10% faster (were too slow to build, their price is a restriction enough). - Watch Tower takes slightly less bonus damage from Slingers Comment: 2 Slingers no longer destroy a Watch Tower. - Watch, Sentry and Guard Tower have slightly faster fire rate (+7%; their fire rate is now equal to that of foot archers). - Ballista reaload time to 10% slower (was 15% slower). '- All civilizations get Wheel and Ballistics' (previously Shang and Persian had no Ballistics). - Choson Bronze Age swordsmen to +20% HP (were +25% in 1.0.7); Iron Age bonus is unchanged (+50%). '- Minoan bonus changed to I./C. Bowman +1 range in Bronze Age, +2 in Iron Age (+2 total).' Comment: With the reduced Chariot Archer range Minoan I/C Bowmen are becomming too strong with +2 range in Bronze. Even I.Bowman with only +1 range already have larger range than Chariot Archer. - UP bug fix - Trireme reload time was accidentally made 30% slower, instead of 10%. - All chariots have double attack vs. Priest (previously all chariots had +7 attack, not double/triple as in documentation). It's calculated from their base attack (+7, +4, +9). - Random Maps: more consistent near Gazelle group distance; other small tweaks. - Alligator "slow eating" effect is fixed. Comment: Previously when a unit is attacked by Alligator, it could take several seconds before the unit responds to this attack, because the Alligator doesn't actually give damage. This looked ridiculous in the game. - Tweaks on Gazelle King and Alligator King to make them less unrealistic. - Graphical fix: Flames from different fires no longer have too fast animation speed. - Graphical fix: Sentry Tower flames are no longer floating in mid-air. They are now properly placed on the top of each torch (check the picture below). '--- Reverted changes (restored to default game values):' '- Forest trees restored to 40W.' - Stone Mine back to 250 Stone. - Short Sword research price is restored (but research time is reduced a little more). - Centurion armor back to 8. '- Phoenicians back to Greek tileset (default).' Comment: mostly because of the Wonder. When Jan dc completes his Carthaginian tileset, Phoenicians will get it too. Until then they can use their default tileset. - Hittite Tower shield restored; Fishing ship disabled (back to default). - Astrology restored to 30%. - Slinger train time restored. - Jihad restored to default carry capacity penalty, but more consistent for different types (ex. Fisherman and Forager are no longer left with only 2 capacity). '- Minoan and Macedonian no longer get Fire Galley (back to default). Full tech tree also doesn't give you F.G.' - Dock ship build buttons restored to default locations, except for Greek and Phoenician (they have Fire Galley in addition to C. Trireme). - Shang no longer get Alchemy (they now get Ballistics instead). - Egyptian: free Irrigation removed. Nguồn http://aoe.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/aoecgi/display.cgi?action=st&fn=17&tn=6327&f=17,0,0,30&st=400